


I'll chase you across one hundred lifetimes

by just_jaqueline



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, Every story has its own warnings, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: 94, Annabeth&Rachel ~ Fear not, it's not the end, kinda TRC!AU:– Qualcuno è morto quando non doveva morire, – singhiozza, – qualcuno vive quando non doveva vivere – continua, parlando al vuoto. Annabeth vorrebbe asciugarle le lacrime, ma non ha più le dita. Non sa cos'è rimasto di lei, ma anche quello si sta dissolvendo.





	1. Annabeth&Rachel ~ Fear not, it's not the end

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Rachel&Annabeth  
> Genere: soprannaturale, dark, horror (sort of)  
> Avvertimenti: gore appena accennato, rituali esoterici non del tutto corretti?  
> Note: scritta principalmente per il COW-T, M1, "paura", c'è un side dish di #94 X è una medium e Y un fantasma!AU per le 100!AUs e "acqua cheta" per The four elements challenge. Minestrone di prompts, al solito. Mi sono documentata, lo giuro, quindi il rituale dovrebbe essere quantomeno plausibile. C'è una pesante influenza della saga The Raven Cycle, ma direi che da una fic che originariamente doveva essere una trc!au non ci si poteva aspettare altro.

– Sei sicura che funzionerà?  
Rachel continua a preparare il necessario, senza degnarla di uno sguardo. La cosa irriterebbe Annabeth, ma Rachel le ha spiegato che per questi rituali ci vuole concentrazione assoluta.

– Come ti ho già detto, sono fiduciosa.

– Fiduciosa non significa certa – insiste Annabeth, sempre alla ricerca di una risposta concreta. Riesce quasi a sentire Rachel alzare gli occhi al cielo mentre finisce di accendere le decine di candele sparpagliate per la stanza. L'odore dell'incenso comincia a darle alla testa, e lei non ha nemmeno più un corpo; come faccia Rachel a sopportarlo è un mistero.

– Non esiste certezza nel mondo degli spiriti – dice in tono solenne, rovinato da un sorrisetto che vorrebbe essere dispiaciuto, ma non lo è affatto. Ad Annabeth sembra tanto che la stia prendendo in giro, ma non riesce mai ad esserne sicura; sono giorni che tenta di decifrare i misteri che circondano la vita di Rachel Elizabeth Dare, senza successo. Da viva non si sarebbe mai bevuta nemmeno una parola pronunciata da una cosiddetta indovina, eppure eccola qua, pronta a partecipare in un rituale. Ironia del destino.

Rachel si lascia cadere a terra senza grazia e incrocia le gambe. Inizia a versare... è succo di mirtillo, quello?, dentro una ciotola, mormorando quella che sembra essere una preghiera. Annabeth si avvicina e si siede di fronte a lei, cercando di vedere qualcosa nella superficie increspata della ciotola. Il liquido sembra scuro e denso quanto sangue, l'illusione rafforzata dalla luce lugubre prodotta dalle candele. Sta giusto per chiedere se ci sia qualche magia in atto, o meglio , qualche semplice reazione chimica, quando Rachel la zittisce e le fa segno di farsi indietro con una mano, intenta con l'altra a disegnare un circolo perfetto di sale intorno il contenitore.

– Contro i demoni? – domanda scettica, ma allo stesso tempo curiosa.

– Contro le energie negative – corregge Rachel, quasi distrattamente, poggiandosi le mani in grembo. Sta fissando le ombre che si inseguono nella ciotola con le sopracciglia aggrottate, quasi fossero vive e potessero scappare dai loro confini ed attaccarla, il che è ridicolo... o forse no. Maledetta magia.

– Rachel? – domanda Annabeth, – c'è qualcosa che non va?

Rachel si stiracchia con un sospiro, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla superficie immobile per puntarlo su di lei; i suoi occhi sono fissi, concentrati, quasi non la vedesse. Quando inizia a parlare, Annabeth si sente nuda, come se Rachel potesse carpire i suoi segreti più profondi solo guardandola. Che è esattamente il motivo per cui si trova qui.

– Non ho mai cercato di fare una cosa del genere attraverso la divinazione –, dice, come per discolparsi. – Non ho mai sentito di uno spirito che non sappia esattamente il giorno e la modalità della propria morte. In più il tempo non è lineare, come tutti credono, è più... un ciclo. Non sarà facile cercare alla cieca tra vite passate e future.

– Questo non me lo avevi– comincia Annabeth, arrabbiata, ma nello stesso momento Rachel le prende le mani ed è come se avesse infilato le dita dentro una presa: si sente carica, consistente, a suo agio nel suo corpo. Si sente, beh, viva.

Si lascia scappare un suono sorpreso e Rachel sorride, anche se sembra un po' a corto di fiato. Se sta attingendo alla sua energia, è comprensibile. Annabeth si sente sorridere a sua volta, come per rassicurarla.

– Potrebbe essere traumatico – aggiunge Rachel, come se le fosse venuto in mente in questo momento, il dispiacere che le incrina il sorriso.

– Rivivere la propria morte non penso faccia bene a nessuno – scherza Annabeth, la sua voce più forte e decisa ora che qualcosa sembra darle energia. L'energia nella stanza crepita, elettrizzandole i capelli alla base del collo. – Sono pronta.

Rachel le stringe le mani, prende un respiro profondo e guarda nella ciotola.

 

-

Per i primi minuti non succede nulla.

Rachel continua a scrutare il liquido scuro, completamente immobile; sembra fissare un punto lontano, qualcosa che si trova oltre la ciotola, il pavimento, la realtà stessa. Una corrente d'aria le muove lentamente i ricci, quasi la stesse accarezzando, e fa tremolare la luce delle candele, spegnendone un paio. Il buio, prima relegato all'esterno del cerchio, arriva quasi a toccare la base della scodella. Se ha sentito correttamente la spiegazione del rituale - e lo ha fatto -, non è un buon segno. L'elettricità della stanza sembra incanalarsi dentro Annabeth, come fosse un cavo scoperto.

– Annabeth – mormora Rachel, ma le sue labbra non si muovono e i suoi occhi emanano una luce verde troppo accesa per essere frutto dei bagliori delle candele. Un'altra fiamma si spegne sfrigolando.

Annabeth fa per alzarsi, ma i suoi muscoli non rispondono. Qualcosa le sta spingendo la testa verso la ciotola, come se volesse immergerle il viso nel liquido che contiene. Con la coda dell'occhio vede le ombre allungarsi verso di loro, lunghe dita nere che artigliano il pavimento e lasciano solchi profondi al loro passaggio. Sono rimaste solamente tre candele accese.

Rachel alza la testa di scatto e fissa un punto sopra la sua testa, gli occhi completamente verdi, nessuna traccia di pupilla o sclera. Del fumo verde le fuoriesce dalla bocca, aperta in un urlo muto. Cerca di lasciare le sue mani, ma è come se fossero incollate. Il suo viso è a pochi centimetri dalla scodella.

– Rachel! – urla qualcuno, aprendo violentemente la porta. Rachel sembra recuperare lucidità, di colpo. Il suo corpo è scosso da un brivido violento e crolla a terra, svenuta. Le restanti candele si spengono.

Annabeth tira un sospiro di sollievo. Poi qualcosa le spinge la faccia nella ciotola.

 

-

 

_Avrà otto, nove anni, una bambina coi vestiti logori e i capelli biondi sporchi raccolti in una coda. I suoi pantaloni sono zuppi di urina, che le gocciola lungo le gambe mentre il ciclope la solleva da terra prendendola dal colletto della giacca._

_– Annabeth, sei arrivata, finalmente! – la canzona il ciclope, imitando la voce di Luke, Talia, suo padre. I suoi amici sono legati e appesi al soffitto, a testa in giù. Talia ha gli occhi spalancati, vitrei. Un rivolo di sangue le scende dalla bocca e serpeggia lungo il suo viso, fino ad inzuppargli le tempie. Sotto di lei si sta formando una pozza. Annabeth strepita e scalcia e piange, ma il mostro non sembra intenzionata a poggiarla a terra._

_– Smettila di gridare! – tuona il ciclope, scuotendola per il bavero. Annabeth piange e si dimena più forte._

_Il ciclope fa una smorfia di disgusto e la scaglia violentemente contro il muro. Il suono del suo collo che si rompe riecheggia in tutta la stanza._

__  
-

 

 _Sente le sirene cantare e il suo futuro, per la prima volta, le appare chiaro. Suo padre e sua madre, insieme, felici, la invitano a venire con loro, a casa. Una nuova Manhattan, splendente, migliore, si apre alle loro spalle, splendidi colonnati di marmo bianco e finestre dorate. Luke le sorride amabilmente._ Ottimo lavoro, cervellona!, _sembra dirle._

_Annabeth si tuffa in mare._

_C'è qualcuno che la chiama, ma sembra così lontano, quasi in un'altra dimensione. Tende una mano verso Luke, che si china ad aiutarla._

_Un dolore lancinante le attanaglia il collo, qualcosa la trascina sott'acqua. Apre la bocca per urlare, ma rigurgita sangue e ingoia acqua; quando si passa una mano sulla gola per capire cosa c'è che non va, incontra denti affilati come rasoi e un buco dove dovrebbe esserci la sua trachea. La vista le si annebbia, le dita si stringono su ciò che è rimasto del suo collo. La sirena che l'ha attaccata le stacca con un morso anche quelle._

__  
-

 

 

_Aracne la fissa coi suoi piccoli occhi rossi, avvicinandosi a lei cautamente. Le sue lunghe zampe da ragno producono un suono simile a quello dei tacchi, sul pavimento della stanza in cui si trovano. Annabeth non riesce a toglierselo dalla testa, tac tac tac, le impedisce di pensare._

_– Io... i-io – prova a dire, ma la sua lingua si rifiuta di collaborare, le rimane incollata al palato. Altri ragni riempiono la stanza, inseguendosi sulle pareti; si arrampicano sul dorso di Aracne, che sorride in modo viscido e accarezza loro le zampe, quasi fossero dei cuccioli. Annabeth non riesce a respirare, il dolore alla caviglia l'unica costante nella sua mente annebbiata dal terrore._

_– Io... io posso aiutarti nella tua vendetta contro Atena!_

_Aracne si ferma un attimo, interdetta, poi riprende ad avvicinarsi, scuotendo la testa. – E come faresti mai? – dice, la voce debole, esile, come se non parlasse da molto tempo._

_– Sono l'architetto incaricato di ricostruire l'Olimpo!_

_Aracne scoppia a ridere improvvisamente, una risata acuta e stridula e assolutamente terrificante. Si sposta i capelli dal viso con una mano scheletrica e dagli artigli neri come la pece. Annabeth segue il movimento col fiato sospeso._

_– E ti aspetti che io ti creda?_

_Aracne si lancia verso di lei, seguita dalla moltitudine di ragni; Annabeth tenta di scappare, ma la caviglia cede e finisce per cadere a terra. Riesce a strisciare per qualche centimetro, prima che i ragni la ricoprano._

__  
-

 

– Annabeth!

Rachel la strattona per il retro della maglia e lei riemerge boccheggiando. Riesce a vedere la stanza del rituale, sottosopra, ora illuminata dalla luce elettrica e affollata di ragazze; nello stesso momento, si vede cadere in una voragine, tranciata in due da mostri, caduta in battaglia, dieci, venti, trenta volte, colpita da spade, frecce, mazze; è calpestata, mangiata, sbattuta contro muri ed è morta, morta, _morta_.

– Rachel – annaspa, cercando di afferrarle una mano, la gamba, qualsiasi cosa possa ancorarla al presente. Si sente completamente svuotata, inconsistente, un fazzoletto alla mercé del vento. Crede di star fluttuando, ma non ne è sicura. Non crede neppure di essere qualcosa, a questo punto.

– Il tempo è un circolo – sussurra Rachel, tra sé e sé, come fosse l'unica cosa importante, la risposta a qualsiasi domanda. – Il tempo è un circolo.

 _Cosa?_ Vorrebbe dire Annabeth, ma non trova più la sua bocca. Rachel si guarda intorno, come se non potesse vederla. – Qualcuno è morto quando non doveva morire, – singhiozza, – qualcuno vive quando non doveva vivere – continua, parlando al vuoto. Annabeth vorrebbe asciugarle le lacrime, ma non ha più le dita. Non sa cos'è rimasto di lei, ma anche quello si sta dissolvendo.

Rachel sembra individuarla nel caos della stanza, al centro di tutto, sospesa sopra la ciotola ora rovesciata. Le fa un sorriso tremulo.

– Salva Percy ancora una volta.

Annabeth sorride. _Non ti preoccupare. È il mio lavoro._


	2. Talia/Bianca ~ Let's fly away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Talia&Bianca (o Talia/Bianca)  
> Genere: commedia?, generale  
> Avvertimenti: forse OOC  
> Note: scritta per il COW-T, M1, "paura" e #24 Siamo seduti vicini in aereo e ti prego potresti evitare di vomitarmi addosso!AU per le 100!AUs. La caratterizzazione di Talia non mi convince del tutto, quella di Bianca di più, giusto perché abbiamo meno materiale su di lei. Titolo poraccissimo, i know.

Mai giudicare un libro dalla copertina, diceva sempre sua madre. Le cose che pensiamo a primo impatto raramente si rivelano corrette, aggiungeva, come se questo chiudesse la questione.  
Non è che Bianca non sia d'accordo con il concetto, ma è abbastanza convinta che le persone si vestano con la consapevolezza di dare una certa immagine di sé, quindi in un certo senso si deve giudicare questa proverbiale copertina. Che poi si fidi del proprio spirito di osservazione per confutare suddette impressioni è un altro conto.

Prendiamo, ad esempio, la sua vicina di posto: ha i capelli corti e neri, sparati in tutte le direzioni,un numero indefinito di piercing (cinque solo nella parte del viso che riesce a vedere) e un giacchetto di pelle sdrucito, troppo lungo per lei, che le copre quasi completamente le mani; le unghie di quella sinistra, corte e spezzate, stanno arpionando un bracciolo ferocemente, mentre l'altra tamburella nervosamente sulla coscia.

In generale, tutto di lei, dai vestiti all'atteggiamento, grida dura. Il terrore e l'ansia sulla sua faccia, beh, un po' meno.

– Stai bene?

La ragazza si gira di scatto e le lancia quella che non definirebbe proprio un'occhiataccia, ma uno sguardo che comunque non nasconde totalmente la sua irritazione per la domanda stupida. – No –, taglia corto, e non aggiunge altro, tornando a fissare l'hostess che illustra le procedure da seguire in caso di ammaraggio. Rassicurante.

– Hai paura di volare?

Ecco, questa è un'occhiataccia. A Bianca viene da ridere, ma non crede che sarebbe gentile, né che la sua vicina la prenderebbe bene.

– Io non ho–, prova a dire la ragazza, ma l'aereo sceglie quel momento per iniziare a muoversi, e la poveretta si irrigidisce e adocchia le uscite di emergenza, come se fosse ad un passo dalla fuga.

– Se vuoi puoi tenermi la mano –, offre Bianca, allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza. La ragazza sembra ponderare l'offerta per qualche secondo, sempre più nel panico ora che le hostess stanno tornando ai loro posti, pronte al decollo.

– Ok –, cede, allentando la presa ferrea che ha su uno dei braccioli per afferrarle la mano; è completamente fradicia di sudore, e Bianca non riesce a nascondere una piccola smorfia di disgusto. – Scusa –, bofonchia la ragazza, a disagio, ma non sa se sia per il sudore o per il fatto che le stia frantumando le falangi con la sua stretta, ora che l'areo sta prendendo velocità.

– Io sono Bianca, comunque.

La ragazza chiude gli occhi e cerca di diventare tutt'uno con il sedile: – Talia.

 

-

 

Talia, impara, ha venti anni, un padre pilota e la peggior acrofobia che abbia mai visto; ha otto piercing, di cui sei alle orecchie, e il giacchetto era di suo nonno, arrivato a lei attraverso la madre. Sta tornando a casa dopo una vacanza all'insegna del trekking e del campeggio, il che spiega le unghie spezzate. L'aspettano il fratello, Jason, e la coinquilina-barra-ragazza-del-suddetto, Piper.

– Piper è... Piper – ride, mostrandole una foto sua e di suo fratello mentre montano una tenda. – Ci sa fare con le parole, può convincerti a fare qualsiasi cosa. Mi ha quasi portato a fare bunjee-jumping.

Bianca scoppia a ridere, incredula, senza riuscire a controllarsi. Talia le scocca un sorriso d'intesa. – Pazzesco, lo so.

Bianca si sta asciugando le lacrime ed è procinto di scusarsi, quando l'aereo comincia a sussultare. Talia, d'istinto, si aggrappa al suo avambraccio, affondando le dita nella sua carne. Bianca si lascia sfuggire un gemito di dolore e la stretta passa da insopportabile a meramente dolorosa.

– Si avvisano i signori passeggeri che stiamo attraversando una turbolenza –, dichiara affabile il capitano, ignaro di aver mandato al diavolo tutto il lavoro di Bianca; Talia ha di nuovo i nervi a fior di pelle, ma ha anche assunto una sfumatura verdastra, le labbra bianche dallo sforzo di tenerle chiuse. Non promette niente di buono.

– Scus– riesce a dire Talia, prima di piegarsi in due e vomitare l'anima. Bianca è tentata di fare altrettanto, a vedere lo stato delle sue scarpe.

Ancora otto lunghissime ore di volo.


	3. Jason/Nico/Percy ~ I had my doubts (but I stayed anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jason/Nico/Percy  
> Genere: soprannaturale, generale, non meglio identificato  
> Avvertimenti: OOC?  
> Note: scritta per la terza settimana e la M1 del COW-T e il prompt #46. Siamo insieme da tre mesi e solo ora mi dici che sei un werewolf!AU delle 100!AUs. Doveva essere una roba divertente, ma mi è evidentemente sfuggita di mano, diventando una sottospecie di Teen Wolf!AU. Dubito dell'IC di Nico (e anche di quello di Jason, help), ma se non posto mi suicido.

Una vita normale.

A Jason non sembra di star chiedendo la luna, ok?, semplicemente una vita in cui non deve stare costantemente a guardarsi le spalle o a temere per la vita dei suoi cari o a correre dietro licantropi, animali mannari di ogni sorta e creature assetate del suo sangue. Ovviamente, però, le cose non vanno mai come uno crede - o magari semplicemente spera -, perché come si può anche solo pensare che Jason Grace abbia il diritto di condurre una vita libera dal sovrannaturale? Meglio sincerarsi che non uno, bensì entrambi i suoi fidanzati siano lupi mannari.

Grazie, universo.

– Di chi è stata l'idea di aspettare Halloween per rivelarmelo?

Nico sembra terribilmente offeso che stia anche solo suggerendo sia colpa sua, o forse sta fraintendendo la sua espressione - difficile giudicare, con tutte quelle zanne di mezzo. Percy, dal canto suo, ha la decenza di sembrare imbarazzato, ma Jason non può rimanere arrabbiato con lui se continua a scodinzolare. Sente che questa faccenda gli farà venire un'aneurisma.

– Fatemi capire, stiamo insieme da tre mesi e voi decidete, di comune accordo, – Jason sa che Nico sta alzando gli occhi al cielo, anche se non può dirlo con certezza perché la creatura che ha davanti non ha le pupille, diamine, – di irrompere nella mia stanza trasformati, nella speranza che io capisca al volo che i miei fidanzati sono licantropi e non che, magari, qualche mostro uscito da chissà quale inferno sia venuto ad uccidermi, visto che non capita mai, in questa città-

– Wendigo.

Jason si ritrova ad aprire la bocca solo per poi richiuderla, confuso dall'interruzione; nota che la faccia di Nico è tornata alla normalità, ma lui continua a vedere le pupille vuote e il pallore spettrale. Si schiarisce la gola e riprova, cercando di mantenere la calma: – Wendigo?

– Non sono un licantropo, sono un wendigo, – ripete, come se questo servisse a schiarire le idee a Jason, che continua a guardarlo come se gli fosse spuntato un terzo occhio, il che irrita Nico moltissimo, anche se non saprebbe spiegare il perché. Riesce ancora a limitarsi agli artigli e alle zanne, grazie tante. – Non perdo il controllo con la luna piena, non tendo a vivere in branco, e a quanto ne so non esistono diverse tipologie di wendigo, come invece succede nei licantropi –, snocciola, evitando il suo sguardo, come se stesse nascondendo qualcosa.

– E una volta al mese ha bisogno di carne umana – conclude Percy, con una scrollata di spalle. Nico praticamente sobbalza, preso alla sprovvista; è chiaro che cercasse di evitare l'argomento, ma Percy non sembra aver recepito il messaggio. – C'è un ragazzo, Will, che lavora all'obitorio, ci dà una mano lui –, aggiunge, con nonchalance, ma l'espressione sul suo viso tradisce la calma che affetta: è dura, decisa, quasi lo stesse sfidando ad avere qualcosa in contrario. Nico sta fissando un punto imprecisato sul muro, completamente teso e pronto a scappare, ora che il suo segreto è stato rivelato.

Jason vorrebbe poter dire di non aver esitato a credergli, neanche in quel momento, ma mentirebbe a se stesso: il problema con la bussola morale di Percy è che non punta sempre al nord, se di mezzo ci sono persone a lui care, e Jason non è più tanto sicuro che l'omicidio rientri nella lista dei tabù. Considerando tutte le volte in cui è stato salvato da una creatura che solamente ora ha scoperto essere il suo ragazzo, tende a pensare che l'omicidio, per Percy, sia giustificabile. Nico, dal canto suo, non può fare a meno di nutrirsi, e Jason non è sicuro che potrebbe controllarsi, se spinto al limite. Il pensiero lo inquieta da morire.

Alla fine, a sciogliere l'impasse che si è creata ci pensa il cellulare di Percy, squillando. Percy controlla il nome sullo schermo e si porta il telefono all'orecchio, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo. – Pronto, Ann– tenta di dire, ma le urla e il caos provenienti dall'altro capo della linea lo interrompono. Percy resta al telefono per qualche altro secondo e poi attacca, mettendosi velocemente il telefono in tasca. – È Annabeth, un Alfa sta dando la caccia a lei e a Piper –, comunica a Nico, che impreca ad alta voce ed esce correndo dalla stanza. Percy fa per seguirlo, ma Jason gli afferra un polso. – Aspetta.

Percy si ferma di colpo e si gira a guardarlo, sorpreso, quasi si fosse dimenticato fosse lì. Sul suo viso c'è l'espressione decisa di chi è pronto a tutto pur di proteggere i propri amici, oscurata però da una punta di preoccupazione. Jason valuta rapidamente le sue opzioni, e prende la sua racchetta da lacrosse dalla borsa. – Vengo anch'io.

Percy annuisce e un po' di tensione sembra abbandonarlo, sollevato di aver risolto almeno uno dei suoi problemi; poi Nico lo chiama dal fondo delle scale, ricordandogli che hanno questioni un po' più serie a cui pensare.

– Andiamo –, dice, uscendo dalla sua camera. Jason afferra più saldamente la racchetta tra le mani e lo segue.


	4. Talia/Bianca ~ It's a matter of five kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un paio di informazioni a caso:  
> \- Phoebe, Naomi e Celyn sono tre cacciatrici, vengono citate nel Sangue dell'Olimpo.  
> \- Bianca, Naomi e Celyn hanno 15 anni, mentre Phoebe e Talia ne hanno 16.  
> \- In questa AU, Bianca è al secondo anno, mentre Talia è al terzo. A quanto pare, in America, quelli del secondo anno possono andare al ballo solo se accompagnate da una persona di terzo o quarto anno, ecco il perché dell'invito. È anche il motivo per cui Celyn e Naomi non ci sono, mentre Phoebe sì.  
> \- I fratelli di Luke sono ovviamente gli Stolls, giusto loro potevano fare una cosa del genere.  
> \- Cose totalmente random: Luke è capitano della squadra di pallacanestro, Jason di quella di football, Percy di quella di nuoto e quella delle cheerleader è Zoe.  
> \- Questa storia è dedicata a Franziska, che sclera con me su questa coppia dimenticata da Dio <3

La prima volta che viene baciata da Talia Grace è colpa di una scommessa. 

Sta camminando velocemente per un corridoio, visto che è in ritardo di cinque minuti per la lezione di Algebra (non si farà più convincere da Zoe ad usare la pausa pranzo per provare la nuova coreografia, se questi sono i risultati), quando qualcuno l'afferra per un polso. Nella fretta di girarsi per urlare al cretino che le ha quasi staccato una mano, per poco non si rompe il naso contro la sua mascella; il ragazzo utilizza il suo momento di debolezza per prenderle velocemente il viso tra le mani e le scocca un bacio sull'angolo della bocca. Qualcuno grida "così non vale, Grace!", ma dalla posizione in cui si trova non riesce a vedere chi sia stato; non che gli interessi poi molto, in questo momento sta pensando al fatto che conosce solamente due Grace, in tutta la scuola, e di certo davanti a lei non c'è Jason.  
\- Scusami -, sussurra quella che adesso capisce essere Talia, la sorella maggiore del capitano della squadra di Football.  
Bianca apre la bocca, poi la richiude, a corto di parole; Talia le scocca un sorriso di scuse e raggiunge il cugino, Percy Jackson (a quanto pare in questa scuola tutti i ragazzi popolari sono imparentati), che comincia a litigare con lei a proposito di una scommessa persa, o una cosa del genere. Talia non sembra starlo a sentire e gli ruba i venti dollari che ha in mano e se li mette in tasca senza troppe cerimonie.

Bianca è costretta a restare a scuola dieci minuti in più, per recuperare quelli che ha perso nel corridoio.  
Già odia Talia Grace.

*

 

Quando Phoebe la invita alla sua prima festa da liceale, Bianca è su di giri.  
Sua madre sembra un po' triste di dover passare il Ferragosto da sola, ma insiste perché si vada a divertire con le sue amiche - anche se continua a chiederle se ci sarà il cocomero e il bagno di mezzanotte, e a Bianca viene da ridere quando le sente dire "ah, americani" sottovoce.   
Passa più tempo del dovuto a prepararsi (Nico, poverino, si fionda in bagno appena apre la porta), ma arriva comunque presto alla festa, che si svolge in un garage enorme che qualcuno le dice appartenere a Luke Castellan, il capitano della squadra di pallacanestro (ovviamente, è un cugino di Percy e Talia).  
Trova Celyn, strizzata in un vestitino minuscolo e dei tacchi altissimi, e Phoebe, con i suoi soliti jeans, intente a battibeccare appoggiate al tavolo degli alcolici: questa volta sembrano litigare su chi sia la nuova fiamma di Drew Tanaka, la ragazza più popolare della scuola. Celyn punta su Jason Grace, ma Phoebe crede sia solo un pettegolezzo. Bianca è piuttosto sicura si stia vedendo con un biondone palestrato che frequenta la sua stessa classe di biologia, ma non si intromette. Dopo un paio di minuti si accorgono di lei e smettono immediatamente di rimbeccarsi, le passano tutte contente un bicchiere e la incitano a bere, cosa che Bianca fa, buttando giù il liquido tutto d'un fiato. Pessima, pessima idea.  
Qualunque cosa ci fosse nel bicchiere, le fa presto girare la testa.   
Ad un certo punto Naomi la trascina sulla pista da ballo, in mezzo ad una ressa di ragazzi e ragazze zuppi di sudore, e forse è colpa dell'alcool, chi può dirlo, ma a Bianca non frega nulla; si limita a ballare, o meglio, cerca di restare in equilibrio sui tacchi, senza vomitare, possibilmente.   
Quando la luce improvvisamente si spegne, Bianca si ritrova circondata da una massa di ragazzi urlanti che la spintonano, e per poco non cade di faccia sul pavimento.   
Qualcuno le afferra un braccio e riesce a rimanere in piedi per miracolo. Quel qualcuno ha anche la faccia tosta di baciarla, e Bianca gli tirerebbe volentieri un ceffone, se non fosse sparito l'attimo dopo. Si lecca le labbra, improvvisamente secche: lo sconosciuto sa di alcool e qualcosa di dolce - ciliegia? -, come se avesse mischiato una bibita gassata a dell'acetone.   
La luce si riaccende improvvisamente, e Bianca non riesce a trovare Naomi da nessuna parte. Si guarda un po' in giro, e, invece dell'amica, a pochi metri da lei c'è Talia Grace, in jeans strappati e anfibi, che le sorride mentre balla con un ragazzo totalmente ubriaco; forse sono le luci, ma a Bianca sembra abbia la bocca sporca di rosso. 

Bianca, quella sera, cerca di convincersi che Talia avesse il rossetto.

* 

 

Il mese seguente, la invitano al concerto di una band punk tutta al femminile, di cui non riesce a ricordare il nome. Sembra che la leader venga dalla loro scuola, e infatti il locale è pieno di liceali urlanti, che pogano sotto il palco con delle birre in mano.  
Celyn le fa notare che c'è Jason tra la folla, anzi, ci sono praticamente tutti i capitani della scuola, e Bianca si chiede se ci sia anche Talia, a questo punto, ma la folla comincia ad agitarsi e a fischiare quando la band sale sul palco , e diventa impossibile trovare chicchessia: un muro impenetrabile di persone si crea di fronte a lei, tagliandole la visuale. La band comincia a suonare, e ovviamente Bianca non può nemmeno più sperare di riuscire a farsi una chiacchierata con Celyn, che passa il proprio tempo ad analizzare tutte le ragazze che si trovano nel pub e a ciarlare a ruota libera senza preoccuparsi di non essere sentita.  
Dopo un paio di canzoni, il pubblico comincia ad urlare qualcosa di incomprensibile, e a Bianca ci vogliono un paio di minuti per capire che si tratta di un nome: l'intero locale sta urlando Talia, Talia! e Bianca decide di avvicinarsi al palco, per controllare sia davvero lei. Rischia di prendersi un paio di gomitate in faccia e un'altra nelle costole, ma fortunatamente ha dei buoni riflessi, e riesce ad arrivare a destinazione illesa, anche se un po' puzzolente di birra.   
Sul palco, alla fine, c'è proprio Talia Grace, con gli onnipresenti anfibi e jeans strappati e una maglietta con una Barbie con una freccia in testa. Non lo ha mai notato, ma ha un piercing al sopracciglio e un anellino al labbro. Dev'essere nuovo, quello al labbro. Chissà che sensazione deve dare, a contatto con... oh, Talia la sta chiamando sul palco.  
Bianca cerca di farle capire che no, non vuole assolutamente salire lì con lei, non sa nemmeno i testi delle canzoni, ma Talia ride e scuote la testa, poi si inginocchia e la bacia, ancora una volta.  
Bianca è consapevole del coro di urla che si trova intorno a lei, ma è anche consapevole del freddo tocco del piercing sul suo labbro inferiore e di quello caldo della lingua di Talia su quello superiore; sta giusto pensando di aprire la bocca quando Talia si stacca, le scocca uno dei suoi sorrisi e torna a cantare.  
Bianca si allontana dal palco, rossa come un peperone, tra le incitazioni del pubblico e pacche sulle spalle. Celyn la guarda curiosa e le urla, per sovrastare il boato del concerto: - Cosa è appena successo? Non riuscivo a vedere da qui.  
Bianca si nasconde dietro un bicchiere di birra, ed evita di rispondere.

Più tardi, mentre Zoe la riaccompagna a casa, si ritrova a pensare che sarebbe bello, se Talia avesse un piercing alla lingua.  
*

\- Vuoi venire al ballo con me?

Bianca aggrotta le sopracciglia e si gira, chiudendo l'armadietto, e si ritrova davanti Talia Grace.  
\- È un'altra scommessa? - chiede, scherzando, e Talia alza un sopracciglio, quello col piercing, e scuote la testa. - Nah, non mi sorbirei mai il ballo per una scommessa  
\- E allora perché quest'anno vuoi andarci?  
Talia si stringe nelle spalle: - Perché mi hanno detto che tu vuoi andarci.  
Bianca, sorpresa, le scocca uno sguardo interrogativo: - E chi sarebbe stato a dirtelo?  
\- Il tuo trio di amiche cheerleader. Tra l'altro, non avrei mai detto che Phoebe fosse una di voi. Due anni fa si sarebbe ammazzata, pur di non mettersi un gonnellino del genere.  
Bianca si appunta mentalmente di chiedere a Phoebe come fa a conoscere Talia Grace - e di uccidere le altre due così, per buona misura -, prima di chiedere, sorridendo: - Sei sicura di voler andare al ballo con una cheerleader? Veniamo da due mondi completamente diversi.  
Talia scoppia a ridere: - Ti prego, non punto mica a qualcosa alla Romeo e Giulietta!  
Bianca decide che le piace la sua risata e che sì, vuole andare al ballo con lei.  
\- Ok, - dice - ma ad una condizione: ci metteremo dei vestiti abbinati.  
Talia fa una smorfia di puro orrore e Bianca non riesce a trattenersi: si piega praticamente in due dalle risate, perché Talia Grace, forte e decisa e per niente timida, ha paura di un abito da ballo.  
Bianca si asciuga le lacrime e le porge la mano destra: - È un patto?  
Talia ci pensa un po' su, prima di afferrarla; la sua risposta è un po' riluttante, ma la sua stretta è salda: - È un patto.  
La campanella suona e Bianca si affretta a prendere i libri dal suo armadietto, perché la prossima ora è quella di Algebra, e non può fare tardi ancora per colpa sua.  
Si sta girando per salutarla, quando si rende conto che Talia è più vicina del previsto, e il bacio che presume voleva darle sulle labbra le arriva su uno zigomo. Talia si raddrizza e ridacchia, soffiandole un altro bacio mentre se ne va.

Naomi, alla fine dell'ora, le fa notare che ha del rossetto stampato su una guancia. La ucciderà di sicuro.  
*

\- Non avevi detto nulla a proposito delle scarpe.  
Bianca non sa davvero come faccia a non scoppiarle a ridere in faccia, perché Talia ha i suoi soliti anfibi consumati ai piedi, e il nero delle scarpe fa praticamente a cazzotti con il blu scuro dell'abito, e oh, tutto l'insieme urla così tanto Talia Grace che non ci riesce nemmeno, ad essere arrabbiata con lei. Probabilmente lancerebbe persino un trand tra i punk, e il prossimo anno farebbero venire un'aneurisma a qualunque ragazza fissata con la moda nel raggio di tre chilometri.   
\- Non ti preoccupare, stai benissimo.  
Talia le sorride e le mette i fiori al polso, prima che sua madre le chiami a fare una foto insieme; quando finalmente riescono a salire in macchina, con la promessa di fare altre foto, Talia parte sgommando, e Bianca pensa a tutte le scelte di vita sbagliate che deve aver fatto, per essere finita in auto con una pazza del genere.  
Inspiegabilmente, arrivano entrambi sane e salve a scuola, e Bianca riesce persino a convincere Talia ad infilarsi al polso i propri fiori, che, stranamente, si abbinano in modo perfetto ad entrambi gli abiti (quando glielo dice, Talia la manda molto poco gentilmente a quel paese). All'entrata vengono accecate dai flash di alcune macchinette fotografiche, e a Bianca sembra di riconoscere i volti di Percy Jackson e Luke Castellan, prima che Talia cominci a rincorrerli per cancellare le prove. Dopo pochi minuti, ritorna senza fiato e con l'aria seccata. - L'hanno già inviate a Jason - dice, e Bianca le dà una pacca sulla spalla per consolarla, poi la trascina in palestra.

Il ballo si svolge come Bianca si aspettava, tra chiacchierate con Phoebe e gli amici di Talia e fiumi di punch tristemente analcolico (Luke le racconta di come una volta due dei suoi fratelli fossero riusciti a correggerlo di nascosto con della vodka, e di come l'insegnante di educazione fisica, ubriaco, si fosse messo a imitare Bruce Lee al centro della pista da ballo), fino a che il DJ decide di mettere un lento, e Talia le chiede di ballare, tra i fischi di approvazione dei cugini, a cui mostra il dito medio.  
Ha le braccia intorno al suo collo e sono nascosti da parecchie altre coppie - presume non voglia farsi vedere dai cugini -, quando Talia decide di baciarla. È probabilmente il cliché più abusato di tutti i tempi, ma a Bianca il bacio sembra durare ore, anche se per restare così tanto tempo in apnea dovrebbe essere la figlia di qualche divinità, come minimo. Talia sorride, come se riuscisse a captare i suoi pensieri, e Bianca si lascia andare. Lo considera il suo primo, vero bacio.

\+ 1

 

\- Bel ballo.  
Sono in macchina, davanti casa sua, e Talia si sta sistemando la corona di Re del ballo sulla testa, che durante il viaggio le è scivolata sugli occhi. Bianca, la corona di Reginetta appoggiata in grembo, cerca di dare un senso ai suoi capelli scarmigliati.  
\- Soprattutto il ballo finale.  
Il commento fa arrossire Bianca, che smette di intrecciarsi i capelli e la guarda, una risposta sarcastica sulle labbra: la corona di plastica le schiaccia i capelli neri sulla fronte, ha il rossetto sbavato dal bacio e il vestito macchiato di punch nel punto in cui Jason le ha sbattuto contro, spinto da un Percy ubriaco (chissà dov'era riuscito a procurarsi l'alcool, poi). È bellissima.  
Si sporge verso di lei, poggiando una mano sulla leva del cambio, e le dà un bacio leggero, giusto uno sfioramento di labbra. Per una volta è Talia quella senza parole, e Bianca nota che le sue guance sono un po' rosse, sotto la spolverata di lentiggini che ha sul naso.  
C'è dell'affetto nei suoi occhi e qualcosa che non riesce a decifrare nel suo sorriso. Le scocca un bacio sul naso e le dà la buonanotte, poi aspetta che Bianca arrivi alla porta prima di ripartire sgommando.

Bianca è perdutamente innamorata di lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dio, che roba stupida e melensa che ho scritto.  
> Questa storia è andata in una direzione che non mi sarei mai aspettata di prendere; ora capisco quando la gente si lamenta dei personaggi che non fanno ciò che vogliono, ufff. Tra l'altro, ho paura di essere andata OOC, se vedete comportamenti strani, fatemelo notare, pls.  
> La colpa di questa storia la do alla marea di challenge che l'hanno ispirata, come la La sfida delle coppie con la tabella Femslash > Ferragosto, il Fluff Fest: Summer Tab > Scommessa (ecco, perché mi è uscita melensa), Otto fandom e una valanga di prompt: Vincoli > Cinque volte in cui X bacia Y e una in cui Y bacia X e infine quella delle 100!AU: #71 Sei una cheerleader e io un punk e viviamo in due mondi diversi!AU (che è praticamente di sottofondo, visto che di cheerleading non si parla per niente e di punk giusto un pelino di più).


	5. Silena&Clarisse ~ Drowning is like going home (but it's a very lonely road)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stavo scrivendo una Valdangelo, ma alla fine l'angst si è impadronito di me, quindi ho ripiegato su questo prompt: #1 Ti ho salvato da un'annegamento!AU, in cui Clarisse salva Silena da morte certa; ne ho aggiunto uno anche della challenge Otto fandom e una valanga di prompt, che è #Qualcuno muore, per dire. Farà la sua "comparsa" anche Charlie, eheheh.  
> Detto questo, buon pianto buona lettura!

Quando finalmente rinviene, Silena urla.

Si mette a sedere di scatto, facendo dondolare pericolosamente la scialuppa su cui si trova, e qualcuno le mette una mano su una spalla per non farla alzare in piedi. È una ragazza che ha già visto sulla nave, ha i capelli scuri e gli occhi marroni ed una corporatura massiccia, da soldato. La guarda decisa, ma allo stesso tempo circospetta; non è un'espressione che le si addice, pensa Silena, e non sa nemmeno da dove sia scaturito quel pensiero, perché la sua mente è un turbinio di acqua salata ed immagini terrificanti ed un solo nome, che continua a reclamare la sua attenzione.

\- Dov'è Charlie?  
Ha la voce roca e debole, la sente grattare nella gola mentre cerca di parlare il più chiaramente possibile. Dev'essere svenuta in acqua, decide, e la ragazza mora deve averla salvata, è l'unica coi vestiti fradici su quella scialuppa, oltre lei.

\- Come ti chiami? - le chiede lei, ignorando la sua domanda; la sua voce è piena e ferma, in un certo senso rassicurante. Le ricorda quella di Charlie.

\- Silena. Dov'è Charlie?

\- Io sono Clarisse. - Clarisse si fa passare una coperta e gliela poggia sulle spalle. Sembra sapere esattamente quello che fa, Silena si stupisce di quanto possa essere aggraziato quel corpo robusto; si era stupita anche quando aveva visto Charlie lavorare nella sua bottega, la prima volta, non riusciva a capire come un lavoro del genere potesse assomigliare così tanto ad una danza, se compiuto dalla persona giusta. La bellezza è in tutto ciò che ci circonda, le diceva sempre sua madre, e guardando Clarisse riusciva a capire perfettamente quello che intendeva.

\- Silena?

Silena torna alla realtà di colpo, e Clarisse la sta fissando: non sembra avere paura di guardarla negli occhi, anche se pare sia difficile per lei non distogliere lo sguardo. Quando cerca di capire cosa la turbi, quegli occhi si fanno impenetrabili; la domanda che fa le mozza il fiato: - Silena, chi è Charlie?

Le monta il panico. Il respiro le si fa affannoso, e le sue mani iniziano a tremare. Comincia a sentire freddo, ma non crede sia colpa dei suoi vestiti zuppi. - Charlie... - comincia, ma s'interrompe subito: Clarisse ha notato qualcosa, qualcosa di strano, ma Silena non può girarsi e capire cosa non va, perché la ragazza le afferra il viso tra le mani e dice: - Guarda me.

Silena prende un respiro profondo, e inizia a parlare: - Charlie è il mio ragazzo. È alto, moro, ha la pelle scura. Era vicino a me quando la nave ha urtato quello scoglio, eravamo nella hall perché-

Basta un momento: Clarisse allenta la presa, si sposta un ciuffo di capelli dagli occhi, e Silena si gira per guardare, per capire, ed è il cadavere di una persona che vede. Ha le spalle larghe e i capelli ricci e la maglietta arancione del campo estivo in cui Charlie e Silena fanno gli animatori.

È un attimo, ma a Silena basta per riconoscerlo e tentare di raggiungerlo, di tirarlo a bordo, anche se sa che è troppo tardi.

Quando Clarisse l'afferra da dietro per trattenerla, Silena urla.


	6. Leo/Calipso ~ When in Rome, do as the Romans do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #59 - X (Calipso) vuole vedere il mondo di Y (Leo), come vive e cosa fa di solito, e finiscono per trascorrere una notte in prigione; in mezzo ci ho infilato pure il prompt #Incendio per la Four Elements Challenge, tanto per dare più pepe alla cosa.  
> Che altro dire? Sono tutti umani e più che maggiorenni (decidete voi l'età, tanto non è importante).

\- ... causi incendi tutti i giorni, oppure oggi lo hai fatto per impressionarmi?

Leo si passò sconsolato una mano tra i ricci sporchi di polvere da sparo e si fissò per qualche secondo la punta delle scarpe, prima di esalare l'ennesimo mi dispiace indirizzato a non si sa chi. Un ragazzo dai capelli unti e gli occhi parecchio arrossati gli sorrise, pensando ce l'avesse con lui, e poi crollò addormentato in tre secondi netti. Calipso si chiese se non fosse abituato a passare la notte in carcere, sembrava essere a suo agio in quella cella; però anche Leo sembrava essere abituato all'ambiente, e di certo non era un galeotto recidivo. O almeno lo sperava.

\- Volevo solamente preparare dei fuochi d'artificio personalizzati - iniziò Leo. - Non so come abbia fatto il capanno a prendere fuoco, è una cosa che ho già fatto - non guardarmi così, intendevo i fuochi artificiali, non dare fuoco ad un capanno! -, ma stavolta credo di aver aggiunto troppo magnesio e la combustione-

\- Leo, Leo, LEO! - Calipso gli mise le mani sulla bocca e aspettò che il borbottio cessasse, prima di parlare. Lanciò un'occhiataccia al tipo dai capelli oliosi, che si era svegliato di colpo col suo ultimo urlo e che sembrava intenzionato a dire qualcosa, e quello ripiombò nel suo stato comatoso come se nulla fosse. Che sostanza aveva assunto, sedativo per cavalli?

\- Apprezzo lo sforzo, sono sicura che avevi le migliori intenzioni, ma io volevo semplicemente passare un po' di tempo con te, sai, vedere il tuo mondo e cose del genere.

Leo sorrise e si appoggiò al muro con le braccia incrociate: - Allora la prossima volta ti porto a cercare pezzi di ricambio alla discarica.

\- Ma fai mai qualcosa di normale tu?

Leo si appoggiò un dito sulle labbra e finse di pensarci un po' su: - Mmm, ogni tanto vado a mangiare una pizza con un paio di amici, vale?

Calipso rise. - Beh, mi sembra abbastanza normale come attività.

\- E se ti dicessi che lei è un'agente segreto e lui fa il supereroe part-time?

\- Ormai non so più quando scherzi e quando sei serio, lo sai questo?

Leo le stampò un bacio sulla guancia e le prese una mano; il ragazzo coi capelli unticci abbozzò un applauso, ma un'occhiata in tralice lanciatagli da Calipso lo fece desistere nel suo intento. Mise su un'espressione offesa e girò la sedia faccia al muro, poi riprese a russare. Leo cercò di trattenere una risata, senza successo.  
\- Scommetto cinque dollari che riesco a rubargli il cappello senza che lui se ne accorga.

\- Ma è praticamente svenuto, è come rubare le caramelle ad un bambino!

\- Punto primo: non sentivo quell'espressione da millenni, quanti anni hai, centoquaranta?; punto secondo: si è svegliato quando ti ho baciato sulla guancia, a me sembra abbastanza vigile.

Calipso si lisciò le pieghe del vestito bianco, ormai completamente rovinato, pensierosa. Oh, al diavolo.

\- Te ne do dieci se riesci a sfilargli pure il cuscino da dietro la schiena.

Sarebbe stata la sua prima e ultima notte in prigione, tanto valeva godersela.


End file.
